Griffenstar's War
by Splitfang69
Summary: Griffenstar's is new leader of LeafClan. Will she rise or fall to the dark fog.


**Griffenstar's War**

**LeafClan**

Leader: Griffenstar: golden brown she cat with grey eyes and broad shoulders large claws

Deputy: Emberspots: A brown-orange she-cat with brown eyes

Medicine Cat: Larkfeather: Light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Fireleap –Flame colored tom with pale green eyes

Reedfang – Skinny black tom with white tail and amber eyes

Windwhisper – Long furred gray tom with blue eyes

Silverstrike – Silver tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

Goldentail – Golden brown fur she cat with green eyes

Tallfrost - black and white tom with gray eyes

Jaysong - silver tabby she cat with dark gray paws and ice blue eyes

Ivypetal - Light brown she cat with white paws and yellow eyes

Kinkheart - Light brown tom with dark brown stripes paws and orange eyes

Littletail- Light brown tabby she cat with yellow eyes and amber eyes

Rippedclaw- Gray- Brown tabby tom with black stripes and white paws scarred eye blind and other eye missing, long claws, and ragged ears

Thornfang- Golden tabby she cat with green eyes and white paws

Apprentice:

Blackpaw- long furred black tom with white paws and chest and yellow eyes

Kinkpaw- Spikey-furred orange tabby she-kit with amber eyes

Queens:

Suntail- Golden ginger she cat with a orange tail and light green eyes (Mother to Fireleap kits: Smokekit – dark gray tom with yellow eyes and one white paw and Ashkit- Light gray she cat with blue eyes)

Aspenshade- Black she cat with orange flecks and orange eyes (Mother to Tallfrost kits: Harekit- light brown she cat with green eyes and stubby tail, Lionkit- goldren brown tabby tom with amber eyes and Featherkit- sandy gray tom with dark blue eyes)

Elders:

Cloudwing- Pure white she cat with blind blue eyes and deaf

Poppyfern-Brown she cat with silver muzzle and paws tail tip and dull yellow eyes Oldest she cat in LeafClan

Nightgaze- Knotted furred black and white tom with failing sight cloudy gray eyes

Prologue

"Are you ready" a voice asked, the golden colored she cat turned to look at a light brown she cat her perked up. "Ready for what Larkfeather?" she asked, "You need to receive your nine lives." Griffenclaw sadden it's been a day since Goldenstar gave up her eight lives. She looked up determination shining in her eyes "Im ready." She said.

They reached the place were leader and medicine cat receive messages from the wise Clan StarClan. "How do I see them Larkfeather?" she asked the medicine cat. "Just close your eyes," the medicine cat said sweetly. Griffenclaw did and she opened her eyes to the camp clearing "Welcome my daughter." Griffenclaw turned to her mother young and beautiful "Mother I've missed you so much." Griffenclaw cried. "Do not worry my dear for we dream together forever." She stepped back.

A sandy and brown patched she cat stepped "Harestorm…" Griffenclaw looked her friend, "Im so sorry you died at the claws of the badger" Harestorm looked back her happiness shining "At least I made a good friend Griffenclaw. The life I give you is to live life to the fullest. Never look back because new friends will always find you." She pressed her nose to Griffenclaw's forehead her eyes glisten with pain. Harestorm stepped back.

A red tom stepped forward "My apprentice," the tom said smiling. "Gingerear!" Griffenclaw gasped in shock "I thought I would never see you again." Gingerear chuckled "I have a life to give Griffenclaw the life of curiosity. So when things are different always be curious." She saw the darkness of the cave and her being sucked out of her. _'This is how he died I'll never forget.'_

A kit came to view Griffenclaw looked at the kit "Who are you" she asked. "You wouldn't know me I died at your side when we were born sister my name is Wolfkit." She said her eyes full of memories. "I give you the life of courage. To fight the enemies who have darkness in their hearts." She took and felt cold as her sisters young went away.

A brown she cat came forward "I've heard of you." She said looking at the she cat "Your North Rippedclaw's mother." North looked at Griffenclaw "A mother never forgets her kit. My life is strength to be free as a fox. And never back down on your enemies." She felt North's strength as she took her son Rippedclaw to clans protecting him in everyway.

A reddish brown tom took North's spot. "Im Kestrelfeather medicine cat before Hailstorm. The life I give is hope. So when all things are lost light shine though." She saw darkness and the sun rising watched feeling the warmth, _'This is hope'_ she thought.

A black and brown she cat came forward "My apprentice." Griffenclaw purred. "Sorry Owlpaw that Fogpaw killed you." Owlpaw purred "I glad you got justice for her actions the life I have is second chances because all cats deserve a second chance. Everyone deserves a second chance."

Black and gray tom came forward "Gorsethistle." Her eyes filled with grief "Im sorry dad." Gorsethistle looked at Griffenclaw "You knew it was right. I life I have is bravery of all the fathers. Mothers may raise a kit but father are protection and are brave to face any dangers the Clans face." She saw the badger attacked her father the strike knocking her out.

Kitefeather her mother stepped up "Oh my brave daughter you face many challenges and overcame them. My life is adventure because every day is an adventure." She watched her give birth to her and her sister and taking her to the Twolegplace grief filling her body as she left.

A light gray tom stepped forward "You don't know me but my name is Stormstar leader before Goldenstar. I guided your path well young warrior. The life I have is loyality and farsightedness," he said pressing his muzzle to her forhead. "You know what to do with those lives."

"We hail you as Griffenstar" The StarClan warrior said "Lead LeafClan to greatest"

Griffenstar nodded "I promise I will"

"Griffenstar! Griffenstar!" the StarClan warriors chanted

Griffenstar woke to her medicine cat "Ready" she asked

She nodded and said "Im fine let's go."

She gathered the clan ""I say these words before the spirits of my ancestors, that they may hear and approve my choice. Emberspots will be the next deputy of LeafClan." She called.

Emberspots looked around shocked "It's an honor to serve you Griffenstar" she said

"Emberspots! Emberspots!" the Clan chanted

"_The dark fog will strike again the ember burning bright will rise after the fall bird" the wind whispered…_


End file.
